


Want it Back

by song_of_scrios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as being just a fling turns into something a whole lot bigger. Soon there are mates, alphas, and hunters (followed by lots of shooting). But there’s something going on that’s deeper than anyone thinks. An old friend is coming back for a visit, bringing more death as he comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Want it Back, A Derek/Stiles Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638251) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid). 



> Written for the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang!  
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the songs in question that were used in the thought processes of creating this fanfiction.  
> Thank you to my beta Elizabeth for getting all of this together for me since I am rubbish at editing my own work properly.  
> And a soon to be thank you to my other beta Justice who is going to send me her beta read copy and I will apply such changes as needed at a later date.

**_ Chapter One _ **

**_ I Like You So Much Better When You’re Naked _ **

**__ **

Stiles left the door to his room open ajar while he snuck in. He slipped off his shoes and socks and pulled his shirt up over his head. Purple bruises covered his torso, all kept hidden from his father and Scott. Tremors racked his body and his whole frame began to shake as small sobs breached his lips.

It hurt all the more watching Lydia admit her love for Jackson. He saw the way she looked at him was the way that Stiles had always looked at her. The teen fell to his knees while the salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Biting his lip Stiles took in deep breaths and stilled his tears. He stood, his limbs still shaking wildly.

He barely made it into his sweatpants before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. Everything hurt: his ribs, his face, his heart, and, even more so, his pride. Stiles rolled onto his back and pulled the sheet up over his head. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

~

Stiles woke up to a cool breeze blowing through his room – not that he minded the cold it was just that he had left his window closed earlier. He was lying on his side and warmth permeated through his sheet against his back and around his stomach. Warm breath tickled his neck and the air around him smelled of cedar and pine.

“Derek?”

Skin touched the back of his neck and against his shoulder. Breathing became harder.

“You know this is a real invasion of my personal space man,” Stiles moved against the werewolf that held him, but Derek’s hold on his waist only grew tighter. A sharp stab of pain ripped through his stomach and he cried out and whimpered. Derek was awake then.

“Stiles…”

“It’s nothing, just some bruises so I’m a little tender. Anyway, why the hell are you in my bed? More importantly, why the hell are you half naked?” Stiles tried to pry the werewolf’s hands off him. Derek didn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon.

“You were sad… and cold.” Derek said it as if it were the answer to everything. Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Just because I was sad doesn’t mean that you can break into my house just to cuddle me better.” Stile scowled and finally detached himself from the werewolf that held him.

“You lied,” Derek slid closer to Stiles and touched the bruises on his ribs and chest. Stiles could see the red glimmer in the werewolf’s eyes.

“Yo, dude! It’s just a couple bumps and bruises, nothing to worry about, I’ll heal up in no time so don’t worry your pretty little alpha head about it.” Stiles climbed out of the bed and pointed to the open window. “Now, why don’t you go back to your pack and take care of them?”

“Isaac is staying with Scott, and Erica and Boyd are still missing. Jackson is with Lydia, and I am not staying with Peter.”

“So _I’m_ your next choice?” Stiles hissed.

“Yes,” Derek slipped to the edge of the bed and tilted his head to the side and threaded his fingers together. Stiles breathed in shaky breaths as the cold air sunk beneath his skin and into his bones. The human’s brown eyes then noticed that Derek wasn’t wearing a shirt. There was a slight sheen on the werewolf’s chest and the expanse of skin was bare. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears and a knot formed in his throat.

“Why? I’m not even,” Stiles swallowed, “pack.”

“Yes, you are,” Derek stood and let the sheet slip from his waist, revealing his lack of clothing. “You’re much more,” he cupped Stiles’ cheek and brought their lips together. Stiles’ eyes went wide and his body went completely still. He couldn’t breathe or think about anything other than the very warm and very alive lips that were pressed against his own. The hand slipped from his face and trailed down his neck and chest to settle on his hip. Derek pulled him close and Stiles felt the werewolf’s erection against his stomach and abdomen. The warm lips against his began to move and as he gasped a warm tongue slipped into his mouth.

His body tingled and his hands went to Derek’s hair. _He was going to pull him away_ ; _he had to pull him away._ Instead Stiles pulled him closer and he was rewarded with small nips of Derek’s teeth. The werewolf slowly began grinding into him. Stiles pulled away to breathe while he looked into Derek’s face. The werewolf’s eyes were a lusty red hue that made his own erection twitch. _When did that happen?_

“Bed,” the alpha pulled him toward his bed and laid him down gently, his hand avoiding the bruises on his ribs. He climbed over him and began lapping at the bruises. Stiles’ head fell back and he arched off the bed while his ribs groaned in protest. The pain began to fade away with each of Derek’s wet kisses that he placed along Stiles’ stomach. Hands pulled down his sweatpants and soon the air was cooling his heated skin and his erection was bumping against his stomach. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes and his hands tangled in Derek’s hair and left crescent marks in his shoulders.

“D-Derek… can’t there be more kissing?” Stiles said breathlessly.

Derek chuckled in response as he pulled Stiles by the thighs and pressed their erections together. The pleasure spread under his skin and Stiles moaned loudly,

“You dad left an hour ago. There was a car crash on the edge of town.” Derek thrust forward as he claimed the human’s mouth once more.

The two began to melt together; heated skin pressed tight against heated skin. White lights exploded behind Stile’s eyes as he let out his release. His teeth began nibbling on his bottom lip and Derek pulled away from him.

“One down, many more to go,” the werewolf replied lustfully.

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the smirking werewolf who began to thread his fingers through his release on his stomach.

~

Sunlight blinded Stiles when he woke up. His vision was blurry and his body ached as he sat up. The sheets around him were cold. His hands touched his legs and he narrowed his eyes at the empty bed. It wasn’t a dream. Moreover Derek was gone. He drew his knees up to his chest and groaned. He was so stupid.

~

Scott stared at his phone and growled. Even after the thirty phone calls and seventy-two text messages, Stiles still wasn’t answering him. Sure he was worried, but he saw Stiles alive and kicking last night, so he wasn’t dead. He probably was just sleeping off some stress or the rejection.

Maybe when Stiles was ready he could get his best friend to play a few rounds of COD with him.

Later that day Isaac came over.

Isaac sat curled in a ball on the floor of the McCall’s living room with his back propped against the couch. He couldn’t feel Erica or Boyd since they had left the pack. It hurt that they had dwindled in numbers and he had lost his friends. A small whine came from his throat as he buried his face into his knees. Warm hands encompassed his shoulders. He looked up to see Scott smiling his freakishly lopsided smile. He couldn’t help but smile back.

~

It was almost a week later before Stiles saw Derek again. School had ended during the week, and everything had gone back to being semi-normal, as normal as things could get. Erica and Boyd were still missing, Scott and Isaac were spending an abnormally large amount of time together, and Stiles had taken to having coffee with Peter of all people once a week. All the while Stiles was thanking whatever God was up there for keeping him alive for this long. He also wanted to know why Derek was avoiding him after they clearly had sex. When he asked Peter, the werewolf had only laughed at him. It was a real morale booster.

When he finally saw Derek again he was waiting for Peter to show up at their usual time at the coffee shop. Instead Derek had shown up. The coffee he was drinking caught in his throat

The werewolf had stalked over to him and sat down; his face had its usual large frown and scowl. Stiles heard his heartbeat thunder in his ears while his hands tightened around his paper coffee cup.

“Why are you here?”

“Peter’s not coming, nor will he be ever again.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and ground his teeth together. “You can’t do stuff like this Derek. I can talk to whoever I want to.”

“Anyone but him.”

Stiles took a sip of his coffee before firmly setting it down on the table. “Alright, then I’m going to talk to Chris Argent. I’ll see if he can let me have a few wolfsbane bullets so I can shoot you with them,” he hissed. Stiles stood and marched out of the coffee shop while ignoring the concerned and amused looks of the patrons. Out in the parking lot Derek caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

“You will not go anywhere near Argent!” Derek’s eyes flashed red.

“Fuck you Hale,” Stiles yanked his arm away and stormed off, ignoring the fact that he had left his Jeep parked behind him. He dumped his half full coffee cup in the nearest trash can and kept walking. Tears burned his eyes and he wiped them away furiously. He didn’t care about Derek Hale and his stupid, attractive face. Anger burned in his chest and his face blossomed red with embarrassment.

The teen trudged a mile until he noticed he was heading straight for the Beacon Hill’s Wildlife Preserve, right in the area where Derek’s house was. Turning on his heel Stiles walked begrudgingly back to his Jeep. When he approached the parking lot he saw that Derek was leaning against the back of it waiting for him.

He walked past him without saying a word and climbed into his Jeep and started it up. Derek climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt without saying a word. He started the Jeep and began driving back to his house. Stiles never once took his eyes off the road until he pulled into the driveway of his house. He took the key out of the ignition and held it in his hand, the other keys digging into his fingers as he clenched it tightly.

With a swift movement he threw the keys at the werewolf sitting next to him. They rebounded harmlessly off his chest and fell into his lap.

“Did you think I would just welcome you back with open arms after you _left_ me there _alone_? You didn’t answer or even come in contact with me for an entire week Derek! You are such an asshole! Was I just some stupid way to vent your stupid frustrations on?”

Before Stiles could open his mouth to yell some more Derek was unbuckled and leaning over to pull him into a crushing kiss. Stiles groaned as his hands immediately threaded through Derek’s stupid hair. Stiles climbed over the gear shift and into the werewolf’s lap. Hands groped his ass as they kissed and nipped at each other’s lips. Every time they broke apart their breathing became heavier and heavier.

“I fucking hate you,” Stiles buried his face into Derek’s shoulder and nipped at his clavicle.

“Lie.”

“Oh, shut up Sourwolf and take me up to my room and pity fuck me again.”

Derek pushed Stiles away; his head hit against the roof as he was thrust back.

“It wasn’t a pity fuck Stiles.”

“Then why avoid me all week?” Stiles rubbed the back of his head and grumbled. His pants were uncomfortably tight.

“You told me to leave, so I did. The Sheriff was home all night all week. We would have woken him anyway, and I’d rather not get arrested. Again.” Derek leaned back and rested his head against the seat.

“You could have texted me or called me or something!”

“I didn’t have your phone number, Scott wouldn’t give it to me and Isaac wanted me to search the woods for Erica and Boyd. Then Peter started meeting with you and he kept taunting me.”

“And let me guess, you tried tearing his throat out with your teeth?”

“Actually I threw him through a window.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You know I liked you much better when you were naked, at least then you didn’t act like an idiot.” Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek gently on the lips. “Come on Sourwolf, my dad’s not going to be home till later.”


	2. These Stars of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas roll in and Derek is a dumb alpha and Peter is nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta Elizabeth told me that Stiles and Derek's relationship is considered unhealthy and that I should put a warning just in case. I wasn't sure so here's the warning? I guess.... I really don't know so it's just here, and stuff...  
> I don't own Teen Wolf.  
> Oh and of no one can tell the inspiration for the "leader" of the Alpha Pack is Jensen Ackles.

**_ Chapter Two _ **

**_ These Stars of Ours _ **

**__ **

Stiles rolled over in bed and pressed his face against Derek’s back, his forehead against the inked triskelion. His body ached as the blissful high settled through his mind. Derek ran a finger up and down his arm before turning over and facing him. Stiles’ hands cupped Derek’s face as he kissed Derek’s lips. Derek moved on top of him.

Everything was interrupted by a loud knocking on the closed window. Stiles groaned while Derek let out a growl.

“Wakey, wakey, love birds! Derek, you’re little pack needs you, and I suggest you start moving because the boy wonder is on his merry way here to see his wounded compadre.”

Stiles buried his face into a pillow at the sound of Peter’s voice. He did not need his snark or his opinions this early in the morning.

Derek rolled out of the bed and slipped into his jeans. Stiles sat up and propped his hand beneath his chin and leaned on his elbow. His eyes wandered up Derek’s body as he smiled warmly. His cheeks burned a bit with heat.

“The pack is a real buzz kill huh?” Stiles rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. A warm hand stroked his clavicle and down his chest.

“Better get up, Scott is probably going to have questions.”

“I doubt it, he’s as observant as a chipmunk on crack.”

Derek pulled on his shirt and walked over to the window and slid it open. “And here I thought that was you.”

Stiles threw a pillow at the space where Derek used to be. He sighed regretfully and got up to jump in the shower before Scott got there. Unfortunately, when he walked back into his room with a towel around his waist, Scott was sitting on his bed with an angry look on his face.

~

“So you’ve been sleeping with him?”

Stiles nodded as he pulled into the abandoned lot, the warehouse loomed in front of them. Apparently even after his shower, his whole room smelled of sex and Derek. Scott was a bit of an air head but he wasn’t that stupid. After a lot of growling and a couple expertly made omelets later, Stiles was on his way driving Scott to the train yard.

“I don’t like it.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Scott held up a hand. “I don’t like that he’s taking advantage of you. I mean, how do you even know that he’s even serious about this?”

“Well thanks for the boatloads of confidence Scott, good job.” Stiles scoffed and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He jumped out and rolled his eyes before forcefully closing his door.

The two walked into the warehouse to see Erica and Boyd curled up on a ratty couch with Isaac at their feet on the rug.

 

They had said that they had run into a bunch of werewolves who smelled the wolfsbane on them. They thought that they were in leagues with the hunters and were hunting down their own kind. Stiles thought that was a load of bull.

Scott had sat down next to Isaac and the two snuggled up together. Stiles raised an eyebrow to which Scott responded by sticking out his tongue.

Derek came out from the rusty train car in a grease-stained wifebeater. His arms were covered in dirt and dark red scratches. Stiles walked up to him and ran a finger over a long line along his clavicle.

“You’ll get wrinkles.”

Stiles looked up and arched an eyebrow.

“You furrow your eyebrows when you’re angry or worried. You’ll get wrinkles.” Derek sighed and cupped his cheek. Stiles nuzzled into the warmth of his hand.

“I don’t think that they would have just let them go. I don’t think they would leave us alone. What if they try to hunt down the Argents? What if they kill Allison? She and Scott may not be dating anymore but he still cares about her.” _What if they went after me?_

“I’d kill them.”

Stiles looked up into Derek’s hazel eyes and felt his chest tighten.

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Kill people for me, to keep me safe. I don’t want to give my Dad a reason to arrest you.”

“But what if they try to kill you? Did you think of that, Stiles?” Derek growled.

“I can take care of myself Derek. I do know how to shoot a gun.”

“Wolfsbane would only draw the alphas to you. If they are so hell bent on finding hunters then they’ll go after you first.”

“After the thing with Gerard I invested in some mountain ash fairy dust since it keeps you all away.”

“Good, line the border of your house with it.”

With that Derek pushed him out of the way and walked outside leaving Stiles staring after him.

~

That night Stiles waited for his Dad to leave before planting the line of mountain ash around his house. It barely took a handful. Isaac would text him a couple times every hour to check in on him while he and Scott scouted the woods with Derek. He was under house arrest until they checked back in.

Stiles curled up on the couch and watched just about the same events from four different news channels. Other than that is was the stupid barrage of political campaign ads that he would rather not watch ever again.

He didn’t want to think that the alphas would come here, that they would target him. Why were they here? What was it that they wanted? Were they hunting their own kind like Erica and Boyd said, or were they here for some other reason? There were too many questions unanswered.

The doorbell rang just as he shut off the TV and it made him jump. He walked to the door to see his father’s face covered in black and blue bruises and a werewolf holding him by the back of his neck. Fear stifled the teen’s lungs for breath as he looked upon his father’s bruised form.

“If you want him to continue living, break the circle then close it behind us.” The werewolf’s face became more human with soft sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and freckles across his nose. Stiles nodded quickly and knelt to follow his order. His eyes constantly watched his father. Guilt bit into him like millions of needles attacking his skin.

The werewolf dropped his father and Stiles caught him and held him close as the six werewolves filed into his house.

“St…”

“Dad, I’m so, so sorry. There’s nothing I can say that can make this better but I swear I’ll explain.” Tears burned his eyes as his vision swam. He blotted his tears with his arm.

He reformed the line with a wave of his hand; his father on the other side of the line of ash that ran beneath the floorboards.

~

Two of the werewolves were twins. They looked exactly alike in facial features but they both stood differently. It was the only way that Stiles could tell them apart. One of the women was a tall, curvy, blonde who stood chatting with the freckled leader, although, he wasn’t sure if a pack of Alphas had leaders. A dark skinned woman sat with a very tall man with long black hair on his couch.

“The kid isn’t going to help us Jared, we fucking beat up his father!” The blonde hissed loudly. Stiles wondered if they didn’t care he was in the room.

“Oh yes Saph, just knock on the door and ask the human if he could let the Alphas in to interrogate him. That plan would have worked wonders!” Freckles throws his hands up in the air and snarls at the blonde.

_They argue like a married couple._

“Well, they’re brother and sister so I doubt they would do the nasty.” Stiles turned around to see the twins behind him. He swore, cursing himself that he had spoken that aloud. One of them leaned forward and sniffed his shirt.

“He smells mated,” said Twin One.

“He smells like an alpha too,” said Twin Two.

“Well, they really fucked us over on this one,” the twins said together.

“Why did you even come here?” Stiles asked them.

“We want to know where the hunters are. They killed Aleshia and her mate. We tracked them here. So just tell us, and we can be on our merry way.” Jared’s face began to transform and Stiles backed away. Fear bubbled in his stomach.

“Or I could just keep you here.”

“We could kill you and your father.”

“But you would still be trapped here and all of you would get caught anyway.” His heart was beating mile a minute. He just had to get into the other room and over the ash line that went beneath the floorboards, and he would be safe. Suddenly the alpha grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. Picture frames fell on the floor and he heard glass shatter.

“I’m not going to ask you again. Where are the hunters?”

“Somewhere in fucking Narnia.”

He was slammed against the wall again and he heard the plaster crack. Something warm and wet trickled down his neck before he was thrown to the floor. Sharp claws brushed his neck and his head was pounding as stars danced in front of him.

“Stop this Jared!”

“I say we kill him, he’s not going to tell us anything.”

“How about I tear his father’s lungs out?”

“This is a bad idea.”

The werewolves all spoke in unison as a messed up babble. Stiles was having trouble breathing.

“Enough!”

His face was smashed into the wood and darkness engulfed his mind.

~

Hospitals were not his cup of tea. They smelled funny. He wanted it to be a whole crazy dream that was induced by some bad mushrooms from the veggie burgers he had made that night. His body ached all over and his head was like a thirty ton weight holding him down. His nose was bandaged up. Stiles breathed short breaths as his ribs ached with pain.

Isaac was curled up asleep in a chair with Allison on the floor next to him. He could see the handle of a knife sticking out of her boot. There was evidence that the others had been there constantly and he couldn’t help but smile.

He tried to lift his arms but they wouldn’t move. They simply hung limp at his sides. It was the same when he tried to move his legs. When he tried to speak no noise came out. The door opened and in came Gerard Argent who was very much alive and very much a werewolf. His eyes glowed red just as he lashed out for his neck.

 

Stiles practically launched himself out of the hospital bed gasping for breath. Erica and Boyd were on either side of him trying to hold him down. The beeping of the heart monitor was rapid and his limbs blossomed with pain as he came back down against the mattress. Nurses rushed in and soon he was being pumped full of sedatives and painkillers to calm him down; but inside his mind Stiles was trapped with a sea of red eyes.

It was like watching a weird movie. Erica and Boyd argued about calling Derek and Isaac joined in on the argument when he walked in with a cup of ice chips. His limbs were numb and his eyes ached. Isaac pressed the ice against his lips and slowly eased them into his mouth. Is lips burned every time he tried to move them.

“I’m telling you that we shouldn’t call him! You didn’t see what he did to Scott, Boyd.”

“Then think about what he will do when he finds out that Stiles woke up and we didn’t tell him!”

“Derek needs some time to clear his head! He’s so tightly wrung that he’s about to snap. What if he hurts Stiles huh? Did you think of that?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Isaac said while slipping another chip into Stiles’ mouth. “He’s already on his way here. Besides, Derek only threw Scott out of a third storey building because he was supposed to be watching Stiles’ house.”

Stiles looked at Erica and Boyd through sleepy eyes and closed them.

“Hey Batman,” Erica sat down on the bed. “You better stay away you hear? The Big Bad Wolf is on his way and you better be awake to at least tell him to heel.” She laughed and ran a hand over Stiles’ head. She took the cup of ice chips which were now sitting in a small puddle of water and dabbed it across his lips.

The three of them all stilled and they sat up and sniffed the air.

“We’ll be back later so hang tight.” Erica patted his cheek and set the cup on the nightstand. The three werewolves hopped out the open window.

 

Derek walked in a few seconds later with a small bouquet of limp daisies. They looked as if they had gone through a shredder. He laid them down on the table and took his hand with his own. Warmth spread though his body and the pain slowly began to fade away.

“It won’t heal you as fast as us, but it will take some of the pain away and heal some of the minor fractures."

“Th… Thanks…” Stiles croaked; his throat feeling like sandpaper.

“I should have kept a better eye on you, Scott should have too.” Derek’s face was stern and stoic. Stiles began to lift his free hand up but Derek pressed his hand down. Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

The teen felt the whole world fall apart as his body went numb.


	3. Want It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes to visit and Derek is a jealous werewolf and a stupid werewolf and Stiles realizes that he's the Bella Swan of this story.

**_ Chapter Three _ **

**_ Want It Back _ **

**__ **

Stiles was discharged from the hospital two weeks later. That day he yelled at Scott and told him that he didn’t want him around anymore. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac hadn’t stopped by since Derek had broken up their relationship; what little there was of it.

His cuts and bruises didn’t sting anymore and all the pain medication they gave him left his mind wandering. Whenever his dad talked to him it went in one ear and out the other. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I’m fucking Bella Swan. My dad is the damn sheriff of the town, and I’m dating a supernatural creature that broke up with me because he believes he’s a danger to my continued existence.”

Stiles groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. His dad had put him on house arrest and there was no doubt he had gotten the neighbors in on it. Then again why the hell would he even leave the house? The bruising on his neck looked like he had run in with some BDSM mistress or something.

Scott had taken his words to heart and had stayed away and he knew that Erica, Boyd and Isaac weren’t going to disobey the almighty alpha and contact him. In all honesty he didn’t want Erica anywhere near him. He still was sore about her bashing him over the head and throwing him in a garbage bin.

Last night he had told his dad everything. After he proceeded to go home and melt down the silver cutlery for bullets, or at least that’s what he was told. Knowing his dad he probably did.

Stiles limped down the stairs and laid on the couch and burned holes into the ceiling with his eyes.

He was so angry at Derek. He left him after everything. He wasn’t some weak human girl who needed a man to make her whole. He was stronger than that. The next time he saw the stupid alpha he was going to give the werewolf a piece of his mind.

While Stiles plotted what he would do he never heard the window slide open and shut.

~

Isaac was on what Erica had called a suicide mission. Derek had ordered them to not approach Stiles in any form whatsoever and yet here he was in Stiles’ living room. He was tired of watching how much Derek was tearing himself up about how the Alphas almost killed Stiles because of the damn hunters. The amount of guilt was nauseating.

He could smell sadness and anger all around the room.

“Stiles…”

The hyperactive teen sat up and peeked over the back of the couch to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac frowned when he saw that Stiles’ bruising was darker.

“Derek hasn’t been the same and to be honest he’s been acting even stupider. The Alphas are still out there, they’re going to meet him tonight and he’s planning on going alone. The Pack and I are going to follow him, and I want you to come.”

“No way in hell am I going near any of them!” Stiles’ fists clenched and Isaac could see that the teen was fighting to stand.

“Derek’s not thinking straight. If he walks in there, then he’s going to get killed, and to be honest none of us are ready for the responsibility for being Alpha. If Peter becomes Alpha again then who knows what’s going to happen! You’re the only person that he’ll listen to so, please… ”

Stiles glared at him with his big brown eyes. There was only anger, resentment and fear in the air.

“I gave you my message… They’re going to be meeting at Derek’s old house at midnight. If you decide to come, then I suggest you do so before your dad gets home.” The young wolf turned his back on the teen and walked out the front door. He sighed, closed his eyes, and prayed that Stiles would show up. If not, Derek would probably end up dead.

~

Stiles tapped his forehead against the leather of his steering wheel as he sat in the yard of the old Hale house. Derek’s Camaro was just a few feet away and no one was in it. No doubt he was in the house and there was a certainty that the werewolf already knew that he was here. Stiles got out of his Jeep, his body’s pain reduced to a dull ache because of the pain medication. He bit the inside of his lip. Derek probably hated him.

When he looked up the werewolf was standing on the porch with his bows furrowed into a confused expression. Stiles walked up to the house with a slight limp and a smile on his face.

“Heard the big bad Alpha was in trouble and I’ve come to talk you out of not having backup,” Stiles punched him in the arm lightly.

“What are you talking about?” Derek lifted his hand up but just before it reached Stiles’ cheek he dropped his arm back to his side.

“Isaac said that you were going to take on the Alphas on your own, meet with them and stuff. He said-” Stiles caught himself. “It was a lie wasn’t it? He lied to get us back together.”

“Yeah…” Derek’s eyes bored holes into the half rotten floorboards of the porch.

“Why are you here? I thought you didn’t come here anymore.”

“I don’t.” Derek pushed past him, his hand lingering on the back of his neck before he walked to his car to leave. Stiles didn’t let the sudden sinking feeling in his stomach show as he watched the werewolf walk away. Then suddenly Derek stopped and stood still. He had his head slightly tilted to the air as if he was listening for something.

Something sharp touched the back of his neck and a warm hand touched his shoulder. The smell of wood-smoke and blood surrounded him.

“Well, looks like Little Red is the wolf’s weakness after all.” Stiles froze when he heard the voice. It shouldn’t have been possible.

Gerard Argent breathed down the back of his neck before turning him around. Stiles stared into golden, amber eyes.

“No pack to save you now boy,” Stiles found himself flying through the air before his body shut down and he blacked out.


	4. Little Red & The Big Bad Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to my wonderful betas that helped me with this!  
> I don't own Teen Wolf

**_ Chapter Four _ **

**_ Little Red & The Big Bad Alpha _ **

**__ **

Derek caught Stiles’ limp body just before he hit the ground. He could feel Stiles’ breathing slow. Gerard Argent stood on the porch with a smug smile on his face, very much alive, and very much a werewolf.

“How are you alive?”

“Guess I’m a survivor like you mutt. And, you know, eating hearts really does make you stronger.” Gerard leapt from the porch and landed a yard away from them. Derek settled Stiles down before standing up and growling. His fangs slipped over his bottom lip and he snarled at the hunter.

“You really should try them Derek, they do wonders for your complexion and sex drive. And on that note,” Gerard quickly moved up to him and punched the alpha in the gut. Derek responded with a slash to the face which the hunter dodged easily. “Don’t think I forgot what you did to my daughter.” A knee slammed into Derek’s face and he fell to the ground.

Derek spat out a glob of blood and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. He looked up at the hunter just in time to dodge the claws that came at him. Derek snarled and felt his bones crack as they altered and changed formation. His red eyes were on fire as he transformed into his alpha form; the form of jet black wolf.

Gerard’s face changed and his fangs dripped with saliva. His golden eyes were dark poisoned amber. Derek could see that the werewolf in him was rabid. Derek’s eyes quickly turned to his mate and he slipped the human over his back and ran. The alpha wolf gnashed his jaws together as he ran through the woods. Stiles slowly found himself waking up, his body aching and burning with pain.

Stiles craned his head around to see Gerard closing in on them with his claws slashing at the trees in anger. His hands dug into the jet black fur beneath him and he pressed himself closer to the rhythmic movements of the wolf running.

Soon enough Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had closed in on them and Derek slid to a stop behind them. Gerard growled at the betas.

“Hiding behind your pups, mutt? Why don’t you face me like a man?”

“Because he doesn’t have the right to kill you, I do.” Gerard turned to see the Alpha werewolf glaring at him with his fiery red eyes. “You killed my mate Argent, you and your brood. I don’t kill kids, so I’ll take you instead.”

Stiles watched as the alpha that had attacked him just two weeks earlier stalked toward the hunter that he had recently believed to be dead. The other alphas filtered out of the trees surrounding them in a circle. Scott came up to them and smiled his lopsided grin.

“Told you I would find them,” Scott looped an arm through Isaac’s. Derek transformed back, his very naked body pressed against Stiles’ own.

“Yes, you’re worth keeping around, now shut up. Think of this as a very important lesson. You don’t do anything to another werewolf’s mate be they alpha or beta.” Derek growled, his arm pressed against the back of Stiles’ waist and his hand cupped his hip. The pain in his body lessened and he felt calmer. He turned to look at Derek whose eyes were fixed on the battle brewing in the clearing. Even if they had come to the supposed rescue, Derek didn’t trust those alphas. They hurt Stiles to get information, and he would never forgive them for that.

The alpha, Jared, transformed into a humanoid wolf coloured a dark grey. He looked monstrous but nothing like what Peter had been. Gerard was wolfed out too, his forehead and the sides of his face were covered in a mangy fur and his fangs dripped with saliva.

The two circled around and growled at the other before both leapt at each other at the same time. The sound of bones breaking set Stiles’ teeth on edge. Stiles watched at the two tore into flesh and fur and blood splattered across the leaves. The other alphas just stood like sentinels, observing the fight. Suddenly Gerard was thrown high into the trees where he regained his footing and began throwing large branches downward. Derek pulled Stiles away and the teen tensed up when he was presented with a very naked werewolf who clearly was refusing to put clothes on. Erica tightened a hand on Boyd’s shoulder and she whimpered when she saw the other alpha get thrown to the ground by one of the larger branches. She still had not forgotten Gerard’s torture.

When Gerard landed on the ground he prowled over to the fallen alpha and tore into his shoulder viciously.  A grey clawed hand ripped through the hunter’s neck. As the body fell sideways the head lolled to the opposite side and then hit the ground with a resounding thump.


	5. Wasting Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the future holds

**_ Epilogue _ **

**_ Wasting Time Together _ **

**__ **

After the Alpha pack had left, Chris had come with Allison to propose a treaty with them. They had said that there was no need for a treaty. Gerard had killed an Alpha’s mate as a hunter and not a werewolf. He paid with his life. Chris was rather up to accepting that the werewolves’ laws were in the right.

~

Allison and Scott had a teary moment together. They didn’t get together again. They agreed that they needed time apart. Allison had lost her aunt, her mother, and her grandfather in less than the span of a year. She wasn’t ready to forget that it was werewolves that caused all of these deaths.

~

When Erica had then come to Derek saying that she was pregnant, Peter then dragged everyone through the birds and the bees of werewolf mating. It was then that Derek decided to get his old house torn down and rebuild entirely different. The old ghosts still haunted him but he had pack now and they would need a house.

~

John Stilinski wasn’t that comfortable with his son dating a guy practically ten years his senior and a werewolf to boot. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything he really could do about it. At least when Derek came over for dinner, they ate steak. He was tired of Stiles trying to kill him with green food.

~

Almost two years later the pack lived in pleasant peace. Derek looked out at his pack, Erica was playing with a year old Kennith on a blanket with Boyd. Motherhood was good for her. She wasn’t that impulsive beta any longer. Isaac and Scott tossed a ball back and forth, catching it with the nets of their lacrosse sticks. They had started dating a month ago and were quite happy with each other. Jackson nursed Lydia who was sick with a bit of heat stroke and dehydration. At least she got the tan she wanted. Stiles sat with Allison who was carrying their child.

Peter rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Derek turned to his uncle and smiled gently. Danny, Erin, and Cole would be back soon with news from the Southern Alaskan Pack. He had given in and invited them into the pack; making Erin and Cole werewolves and allowing Danny to remain human as he wanted. War was brewing between them and one in Washington. The Hale pack was to be mediator between them.

Stiles looked at him and smiled brightly. At that moment Derek knew that he was in love with his mate. He knew that not all mates loved each other; that such bonds were to keep peace between packs. He knew that whatever happened they would do it together. Derek wasn’t giving up his mate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only one true regret was that I didn't make this longer....  
> It was the way the plot bunnies breeded and this came out. I love my (short) babbah fic. <3  
> Thank you to my artist and thank you to my betas.


End file.
